harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Antidote
An antidote is an item, generally a potion, that will protect against or act as a remedy for specific ailments. Sometimes time is all that is needed for certain magical effect to wear off, such as in the case of Polyjuice Potion, but others require a special application to counteract such effects. The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 6 - (Gilderoy Lockhart) * Antidote to Veritaserum: Disables the effects of Veritaserum. * Ashwinder eggs: Cures Malaria. * Bezoar: The stone from the stomach of a goat which cures most poisons. * Blood-Replenishing Potion: Replenishes blood loss after injury. * Bruise removal paste: Heals bruising. * Bubotuber pus: Cures persistent acne. * Burn-healing paste: Heals burns. * Cure for Boils: Heals boils and skin eruptions. Also counteracts the Furnunculus Curse. * Deflating Draught: Reverses swelling caused by spells, stings or other magical causes for inflation such as the effects of the Swelling Solution. * Dittany: Heals wounds and regrows skin. * Draught of Peace: Gives the drinker a feeling of peace and well-being, but if overdone it can put the drinker into a deep or even irreversible sleep. * Dreamless Sleep Potion: Temporarily calms emotional trauma. * Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction: While the specific effects are unknown, this tincture seems to lessen mental or emotional scarring. * Elixir to Induce Euphoria: Temporarily lessens the effects of depression. * Glumbumble treacle: Counteracts the hysteria caused by eating Alihotsy leaves. * Hiccupping Solution: Cures hiccups. * Love Potion Antidote: Counteracts a Love Potion. * Mandrake Restorative Draught: Cures petrification. * Memory Potion: Restores memory or the ability to remember. * Mimbulus Mimbletonia: Cures shyness. * Murtlap Essence: A home remedy for cuts and abrasions. * Pepperup Potion: Cures the common cold or flu. * Phoenix tears: Like the bezoar, these tears can heal most fatal ailments. * Skele-Gro: Heals and mends broken bones, as well as regrows missing bones. * Sleeping Draught: Cures insomnia. * Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher: Removes facial blemishes. * Wiggenweld Potion: Reverses the effect of the Draught of Living Death. * Wolfsbane Potion: Temporarily lessens the effect of lycanthropy. * Wound-Healing Potion: Closes and heals open wounds. Behind the scenes * According to W.O.M.B.A.T., it may be impossible to cure poison without the correct antidote. * Although Love Potions' effects wear off over time if not continuously applied, an antidote exists for it nevertheless. * There is a sign at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries reading "Antidotes are anti-don'ts unless approved by a qualified Healer." * Antidotes are essential study for Aurors.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 29 - (Careers Advice) See also * Potions * Antidote to Common Poisons * Antidote to Uncommon Poisons * Golpalott's Third Law Appearances * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game) * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire * Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game) * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Notes and references Category:Antidotes Category:Potions